Dust collectors are typically used in tandem with hand-held drilling tools such as rotary hammers to collect dust and other debris during a drilling operation to prevent dust and other debris from accumulating at a worksite. Such dust collectors may be attached to a rotary hammer to position a suction inlet of the collector proximate a drill bit attached to the rotary hammer. Such dust collectors may also include an on-board dust container in which dust and other debris is accumulated. Such dust containers are often removable from the dust collector to facilitate disposal of the accumulated dust and debris.